User blog:DarlynMaePaguio/Keira Paguio
Princess Keira (born Keira Bianca Greene and later known as Keira Paguio) is the protagonist of Criminal Case. She is the third and first only daughter of King Wave, ruler of the undersea kingdom of Atlantis as well as the twin sister of Kira Greene. Keira lived through much of her young life with a passionate - yet forbidden - admiration of the human world, and longed to someday experience life on the surface. Her debut appears in The Fairy Mermaid. Full Names: Keira Bianca Greene (formerly) Nicknames: Kiki Metekiarika “Meki-Meki” Zukikanomika Kekarukimo Reason for Full Name: Keira was named after real life Keira Bianca Vasquez, one of Darlene Paguio’s followers Codename/Alias: Keira Paguio (self-proclaimed; currently) Age: 14 (2019), 17 (2022), 18 (2023), 19 (2024, at time when she give birth to her children), 24 (2029), 44 (2049) Gender: Female Status: Alive Birthday: April 22, 2005 Zodiac sign: Libra Gender: Female (Being twin to Finn) Status: Alive Birthday: October 24, 2024 Zodiac sign: Aries Chinese Zodiac: Rooster Spirit Animal: Butterfly Species/Race: Mermaid-Fairy-hybrid Human Hair style: Left side bang, chestlength Hair color: Black Eye color: Green Blood Type: O+ Height: "5'7" Weight: 145 lbs Physical Appearances: 14 years of age, Keira has light green eyes, long, straightened light-dark highlighted brown hair with one bang on left and light pink lips. As a mermaid-fairy hybrid, Keira has medium blue fairy wings and dark blue tail while wearing a purple top. She has a seashell necklace with two dark green bead on the two sides of top edge of it. As a human, Keira wears a violet shirt underneath white sleeveless top with the words "EVERYTHING IS AWESOME" in LEGO-stylized letters, blue shorts with texture of fish scales and blue dollshoes which reference the colors of her mermaid form. She still has her seashell necklace with her on her neck. Background: Background: Keira was once a princess of merfolk kingdom, Atlantis who dreaming of going to surface to see human world and is accompanied by her first human friend, Scott Jones, the son of David Jones, a senior detective before she become a fully human. She is adventurous, heroic, daring, childlike, hot-headed and she always afraid of something like human world which mistook for dangerous things. She like to chasing her dream suitor (later boyfriend), Luke Fernandez, a Supernatural Hunter, collecting human objects, magical spells and science experiments. It is known that Keira shares an RV with Luke and Felix and is possessed by Seven Deadly Sins. Occupation: Hunting Partner/Supernatural Hunter Affiliation: Supernatural Hunters Ad Astra (formerly) Hometown: New Mexico, United States Oregon, U.S. Likes: Being silliness, humans, human objects, adventure, freedom, music, singing, dancing, chasing her dreams, Cherry Blossoms, winning, fast cars, spicy foods, new clothes and shoes, handmade items, Summer, ice creams (especially strawberry flavors), flavored french fries, cheesecakes, paranormal tv shows, Luke, Scott’s love for magic and science, cute animals, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron Dislikes: Her father, Morgan and Kira's stubbornness, hatred of humans, overprotectiveness and obsessive love for her, being without music or fun, chores (formerly), pirates, violence, monsters (expect chupacabras), her friends, family and Luke being in danger, Darlene’s fear of separations (in which explained about Timmy and Jimmy’s separation turned her evil), losing, being treated unfairly, her brothers overprotected her (despite fact that they’re bullied her), scary things Hobbies: Chasing her dream suitor (later boyfriend), Luke Fernandez, a Supernatural Hunter, collecting human objects, sining and dancing Interests: Music, fast cars, new clothes and shoes, handmade items, adventure, freedom, music, chasing her dreams, Cherry Blossoms, winning, paranormal tv shows, Scott’s love for magic and science, cute animals, magical spells and science experiments Fear: Lots of things (formerly) Favorite Food: Spicy foods, Candies, Flavored French Fries, cheesecakes, Burgers Favorite Drink: Purple Flurp sodas Favorite Flavor: Strawberries, Blueberries Favorite Color: Red, Pink Favourite Subject: Math, Science, Magic, Chemistry, History, Computers, Music, Physical Education, Economics, Geography, Psychology, Sociology, Survivalism, Martial Arts Favorite Animal: Several kind of species Favorite Holiday: Valentine’s Day Favorite Season: Summer Favorite Flower: Dawn of Night flower, Cherry Blossoms Favorite Movie: The Lego Movie franchise Favorite Show: Phantom Zone! Favorite Place: Arcade Game Station Favorite Music: Various genres Trivia *"EVERYTHING IS AWESOME", the words on Keira’s shirt, is a reference to a computer-animated comedy film franchise based on the Lego line of construction toys, The Lego Movie. *Keira was named after and reimagining based on one of the Darlene Paguio’s Instagram followers, a real-life Keira Bianca Vasquez. Eventually although instead of “Vasquez” surname, Darlene used her surname, “Paguio” for her signature OC character despite her some reason. *In Irish Gaelic, Keira’s name literally means "black-haired one”. Also, in Spanish, her surname actually means “Gift of God”. *According to Alt. Meaning, Paguio was once only very positive traits: ** P is for polite, naturally when Keira was very political princess that everyone love her especially her father who always loved more than her brothers that they were envious against her over attention of their father. ** A is for acts, the daily acts of kindness shown to others where Keira always act kindly to the humans she dreamed of. However, when every women who get close to Luke, she can overprotect him all over again. ** G is for golden, memories Keira share and that was her signature power color whenever she become air fairy due to cause of death. ** U is for unique, Keira’s love of life, her boyfriend, Luke Fernandez. ** I is for intense, Keira’s zest of living via her superpowers. ** O is for outgoing, so sociable are Keira, thank to Scott’s teaching about human world. Category:Blog posts